


too busy to think ahead

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: phan week 2015 [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Phan Week 2015, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't bought a new button up shirt in two years and the sleeves weren't too short to have a problem below the mid-chest height of the yearbook camera so it never crossed his mind that he'd be pretending to date his best friend in time to need a new one before August.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too busy to think ahead

**Author's Note:**

> [phan week](http://phanweek.tumblr.com), day four, fake dating, i cried, end of story.
> 
> kinda short missing scene from my Big Fic "[under queen of spades](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4030780/)"

Dan has only one button up shirt.

To be fair, he never thought he would need one outside of grandmother birthdays and awkward school pictures. He hasn't bought a new one in two years and the sleeves weren't too short to have a problem below the mid-chest height of the yearbook camera so it never crossed his mind that he'd be pretending to date his best friend in time to need a new one before August.

Alright, that was a bit of a leap, but the point was Dan was fidgeting in front of a mirror and tugging down the cuffs and he never really thought this would be a problem he had. Hoped, yes, but never seriously thought.

An annoying thwapping sound comes from the window and Dan sighs but pulls back the curtain with one hand as the other fiddles with the buttons on his collar.

"On a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?"

"Caulfield to the tenth," Dan answers when Phil's feet kick too far and hit his windowsill.

He laughs even as the leaves of the front tree are blown into his face. "That was the nerdiest thing I've heard you say, and that's saying a lot."

He keeps kicking at the window until Dan leans out, giving up on the bowtie he got for his eighth birthday.

"I listened to you rant about the plot holes in the seventh season of Buffy for an hour the other night, you're one to talk," he says and Phil tugs on the loose edges until he's about to fall out.

"You're really gonna kill me right now?"

"You're really gonna wear this?"

Now that he mentions it, Dan looks down at what Phil is wearing and sees it's significantly more casual than his own outfit.

Suddenly self conscious, Dan takes the bowtie out of Phil's hands to pull it off and throw it into the room behind him.

"Too much?" He asks.

"Maybe, yeah," Phil answers. "I mean, not that it's bad or anything, you look great, but maybe it's a bit over the top."

"I thought you were supposed to dress up to meet the parents and all that."

Phil looks at him like he's being ridiculous and Dan is sure he's not.

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not."

"You really are," Phil assures, "because you're literally just walking next door and eating mac and cheese with us while Mum sorts through the post and Martyn plays his DS under the table like every other Thursday."

As Phil was talking, Dan felt himself fall back from the edge of being overwhelmed. Something about the way it's so easy for Phil to take the things that make Dan nervous and pick them apart until they're tiny pieces much easier to swallow.

"Are we good now?"

In two seconds Dan laughs, nods, and steps back in. Two seconds more and he's unbuttoned the too small shirt and revealed the slightly wrinkled tee he'd been wearing all day.

"I mean, this is far from the weirdest thing we've done even the past  _month_ , right?"

"We've done weirder shit before, we'll do weirder shit again." 

**Author's Note:**

> this will make _very_ little sense for the prompt if u dont know uqos sorry
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
